Disposing of feminine hygiene items in a restroom has long been a problem since placement of these items in a normal plumbing system will cause plumbing problems and furthermore placement of such items in an open waste container often leads to undesirable rancid odors to emanate from said open trash dispenser. Numerous prior devices have been disclosed which attempt to overcome these problems as follows:
Manko U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,916 which discloses a feminine hygiene carrier kit which is extremely useful for transporting feminine hygiene products however it does not include a means as the present invention for disposing of feminine hygiene items which comprises multiple bags dispensed from a dispenser which dispenser also includes a deodorizing means, while the bags include antibacterial agents which are also serially numbered to indicate the number of bags remaining in said dispenser for replacement purposes.
Jonese U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,161 discloses a disposable baby change kit. Although this device is also extremely useful it does not include a dispensing device which is mountable in a ladies restroom and which dispensing device indicates the number of disposable bags remaining for use.
Nieves U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,531 discloses a feminine hygiene package which is also extremely useful for its disclosed purposes however it also does not include a dispensing means which is mountable in a ladies restroom and also which is capable of dispensing numerous disposable bags which are serially indicated for quick reference to determine whether or not new bags are needed and which also include a deodorizing means on the exterior of said bags.
Cook, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,057 discloses a convenience kit for dispensing different personal hygiene components. This device is also extremely useful for its disclosed purposes however like the previously mentioned devices it does not provide the dispensing means as the present invention.
Deruysscher U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,730 discloses a clean up kit for cleaning the genital areas following sexual intercourse. This device is also extremely useful for its disclosed purposes however it does not provide a means of containing hygiene items within a disposal bag which bag contains antibacterial agents and also which bags are dispensed through a dispensing means as described below.
Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,526 discloses a case for feminine hygiene products. The Stephens device like the previously mentioned devices does not include a dispensing means for numerous bags which bags include antibacterial agents and also which dispensing device includes a deodorant dispensing means.
The following patents also disclose different means of disposing hygiene products and other items and also for dispensing and storing bathroom accessories and/or items including Adams U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,809, Sorlien U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,716, Cordova, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,643, Wanek U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933, Reiner U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,750 and Kipnis U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,737. As will be shown below in the detailed description the present invention overcomes numerous problems not addressed or solved by the prior art devices including providing an efficient, convenient dispensing device which dispenses numerous disposal bags in a roll dispensing unit wherein each bag includes a scented exterior provided by a scenting material contained within an interior of the dispensing device and also said disposable bags include an antibacterial agent interior coating, said bags further comprising a serial numbering sequence thereby indicating to a user the number of bags remaining in said dispenser while the dispensing device can also be installed in a bathroom in a location of choice.